¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasukekun!
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Miren como pasa Sasuke Uchiha su cumpleaños numero 18. Sasusaku, leve Nejiten.


"Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun"

23 de Julio. Un día muy esperado para muchos, para otros solo una obligación más, en fin, media aldea estaba feliz por el grandioso día que era, no todos los días el unico Uchiha sobreviviente cumplia su mayoria de edad. Para muchos era motivo de festajar. Las chicas de la aldea oculta de Konoha volvian a tener esperanzas para que Uchiha Sasuke las escogiera.

A Sasuke solo le importaba una chica, una chica qe nunca perdio la esperanza en el, alguien el cual siempre estubo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, esa chica del que siempre sntio algo más grande que amistad...

-_Sakura_...- suspiro adormilado en lo que se retorcia en sus sabanas. Cada noche soñaba con ella, pero sin que el se diera cuenta siempre decía su nombre entre suspiros. Cada sueño con ella era diferente, pero siempre terminaba igual, los dos en un beso apacionado y para la cama (en que piensa Sasuke).

-¡¡SASUKE-TEME!! ¡¡DESPIERTATE QUE HOY CUMPLES 18 AÑOS DE EDAD Y TODOS LO QUIEREN FESTEJAR!!- gritaba Naruto a los 4 ventos en lo que se lanzaba a la cama del moreno y empezabva a brincotear por ella, sin importarle lastimar al chico.

-Ya, ya Naruto, !!YA DESPERTE!!- grito Sasuke tirando al rubio al suelo, como odiaba que lo despertara asi.

Naruto vio divertido a Sasuke, tenia las ojeras de Gaara y el pelo rebuelto- otra vez soñando con Sakura-chan, ¿no?- burlo el rubio, ese comentario puso al moreno mas rojo que Hinata- oye teme si tienes un buen momento para declarartele, es hoy, te aseguro que ella te corresponde- afirmo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Como te le declaraste a Hinata?- pregunto nervioso. Naruto solo solto una carcajada.

-La verdad solo vi su cara bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban y la bese, despues todo vino solo- confezo el portador del Kyubi, eso impreciono a Sasuke.

-De verdad eres un dobe- susurro el moreno, pero Naruto si lo escucho y solo miro aburrido.

-Bueno levantate, que todos te estan esperando en Ichiraku- dijo levantandose del piso donde todavia seguia.

Sasuke se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, salio a los 20 minutos ya cambiado. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Naruto esculcando su refrijerador, eso enfurecio a Sasuke. Fue y lo tomo del cuello para salir de su casa pra dirijirse con sus amigos.

Al llegar solo estaban Chouji, Sai, Ino y Hinata. Tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a desayunar, no sin antes felicitar al Uchiha.

No ahí mucho que decir de lo que paso en Ichiraku, solo a Naruto compitiendo contra Chouji para comer quien-sabe cuantos tazones de ramen, a Ino y Hinata hablando de quien-sabe-que y un Sai con su libreta dibujando algo. Sin duda por esa razon odiaba su cumpleaños.

Despues de comer, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a entrenar, sin darse cuanta llego la noche, y Naruto recordo que se verian con todos en un bar, asi que tomo a Sasuke y se fue, y este no se pudo negar, porque ya estaban dentro del establecimiento.

Ya estando ahí, buscaron la mesa en donde se suponia que se encontraban todos. A Sasuke no le importaba quien este ahí, solo queria que Sakura se levantara y lo felicitara. Al encontrarlos, el primero en felicitarlo fue Lee, seguido de Kiba y un ladrido de Akamaru, Shikamaru lo felicito lo más aburrido que pudo, Neji y Shino solo de dijeron un "Felicidades", y este primero recibio un pequeño golpe en las costillas de parte de Tenten.

Las chicas se levantaron a felicitarlo, primero Ino lo volvio a felicitar con un brazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego la embajadora de la arena, Temari, que había llegado en la tarde de su aldea con Shikamaru y por ultimo le siguio Tenten con otro abrazo, pero este duro un poquito más que los otros, cosa que hiso enojar al Hyuga, porque ya todos sabian que desde que Sasuke volvio se había vuelto muy amigo de esta, y eso fue una sorpresa para todos.

Unas cuantas risas se escuchaban por el lugar. Los mayores, osea Neji, Tenten, Lee y Temari le decian que al cumplir los 18 años llegaban mas responsabilidades. Los otros solo le decian que ya podia hacer sus sueños realidad, sin preocupaciones de nada. Un comentario los saco a todos de su platica.

-Oigan chicos... ¿n-no han vi-visto a Sa-sakura-chan?- pregunto timidamente Hinata.

-Ahora que lo dices, la estube buscando todo el día pero nunca la encontre- confeso Ino

-Es extraño, ella nunca falta cuando venimos aqui, y menos cuando es el cumpleaños de Sasuke- menciono Tenten mirando para todos lados, esperando ver a su amiga entrar por la puerta, cosa que nunca paso.

Todos olvidaro ese tema de inmediato, y las risas otra vez se apoderaron del lugar. Cabe mencionar las cosas locas que decia Naruto, despues los golpes de Sasuke a este y a Hinata sobando la cabeza de su "novio". Tambien a un Lee gritando "La llama de la Juventud esta en ustedes", un golpe de parte de Tente a el cejotas, y una mirada de asesinato de parte de Neji.

Todo era felicidad, nada podia arruinar el momento, bueno... Sasuke seguia preocupado por Sakura, ¿porque no se había presentado?, ¿acaso no queria verle en su cumpleaños?, _"Genial, otra razon para odiar mi cumpleaños" _penso molesto, pero todavia preocupado por la pelirosa.

-Y bien Sasuke... ¿ya le pediste a Sakura que te ayude a renacer tu clan?- ese comentario callo a todos, y puso a el Uchiha casi como tomate.

-Kiba-kun... n-no creo que t-te debas me-meter en e-ese a-asunto- tartamudeo Hinata despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-Solo le digo que ahi muchos chicos que van tras Sakura... que si no la quiere perder se apure- continuo

-Baka- susurro Ino, ganandose las risas de algunos.

-Aunque Kiba tiene razon- apoyo Lee- toda la aldea espera ancioso al herdero del clan Uchiha, asi como a los del clan Hyuga- ese comentario ocasiono a una Hinata ponerse roja, a Naruto y Neji ahogarse con la comida y a Tenten a escupir la bebida que se estaba tomando, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el acto de la ultima mencionada.

-Etto... yo... tengo algo que hacer...- dijo Neji mientras se levantaba de su silla un poco ruborizado- Tenten... ¿me acompañas?- pregunto sonrojado al voltear a verla, eso hiso que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Hai- respondio todavia sonrojada por el comentario del cejotas. Se levanto rapidamente para que sus amigos no la invadieran con preguntas, aunque esas preguntas aparecieron despues de salir del bar "tomados de la mano".

-¿Que se traen esos dos?- pregunto Ino despues de verlos atravesar la puerta.

-Deben de tener algo entre manos- dijo Kiba.

-Que problematicos... si salen es su problema, no el nuestro- comento Shikamaru. Todas las miradas se posaron en Hinata, que todavia estaba roja, es más, estaba mas roja que un tomate, ¡Por Kami-sama se iba a desmayar!

Como Hinata no decia nada de lo que les pudiera servir, posaron sus miradas en Lee que, aparentemente, habia desaparecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Si Neji se llevo a Tenten, Hinata no dice nada, y Lee escapo... algo tienen esos dos- dijo Ino.

-Yo digo lo mismo- apoyo Temari- Hinata, es cierto e...- pero no termino, ya que Hinata tambien desaparecio junto con Naruto

-¡Algo tiene esos dos!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Y bien Sasuke... le diras a Sakura ¿si o no?- volvio a insistir Kiba con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo nada que decirle a ella- dijo el moreno, despues bebio de su vaso.

-Si claro Sasuke- se unio Shikamaru- no creas que no hemos visto esas ojeadas que le hechas, o que en lo que llevamos en el bar solo as volteado a la puerta esperando a que entre- eso hiso que Sasuke se sonrojara.

-Me voy, ya es tarde- dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¡Te vas!- grito Chouji- pero si apenas son...- no termino, ya que el Uchiha se fue- las 11:30...

Sasuke caminada por la aldea, miro su reloj, 11:45 p.m., 15 minutos para que su cumpleaños acabase, 15 minutos para que su pesadilla termine, 15 minutos para que Sakura le deseara un "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a la casa de Sakura, le dio curiosidad, asi que trepo un árbol y miro por la ventada de la habitación de la pelirosa. No estaba.

-_Donde puedes estar Sakura- _penso al no ver a la chica en su cama.

Siguio su caminata a su casa y paso por el parque, giro a una esquina y diviso a dos personas juntas, aclaro sus ojos y capto de que eran Neji y Tenten "besandose", asi que se fue por otro camino.

-_Quien lo diria, esos dos si tenian algo escondido, esperen a que todos se enteren_- rio en sus adentros por como se pondrian en cuanto los demas lo supieran. Volvio a ver su reloj, 11:55 p.m. Solo 5 minutos para que se acabara su cumpleaños- _lo siento Sakura, pero me felicitaras el proximo año- _penso, ya había perdido toda esperanza de que Sakura lo felicitara.

Entro a su casa, subio las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, se quito la camiseta...- ¿porque no apareciste en todo el día?- pregunto, para luego voltear a su ventana y ver una figura entrando.

-...- no contesto, solo dio tres pasos para delante.

-Y bien... ¿porque no apareciste en todo el día Sa-ku-ra?- volvio a preguntar, y esta vez si le respondieron.

-Porque queria decirte "Feliz Cumpleaños" a unos segundos de que se acabara... y aparte...- Sasuke prendio la lampara de su buro. Pudo ver el brillo de los ojos de Sakura, lo que hiso que este caminara por la cama y quedara enfrente de la ojijade.

-Querias darme un buen regalo de cumpleaños- completo el azabache, a lo que la pelirosa asintio. Sasuke volteo a ver su reloj de pared, 11:59 p.m. No tubo opción, tomo a Sakura del menton, la acerco a su cara y beso sus labios. Una campanada arruino el momento, ya era las 12:00 a.m.

-Media noche, ya es tarde para que me digas feliz cumpleaños- dijo el ojinegro.

-Um...- musito la ojijade.

-Pero no es tarde para que me des mi regalo- y dicho eso, volvio a besar los labios de la joven. Sakura puso sus brazon en el cuello de Sasuke, este los puso en la cintura, acercandola más y más.

Momento despues la pelirosa fue bajando sus manos por el abdomen (recuerden que Sasuke ya se había quitado la camisa), y el moreno puso a la ojijade en la cama, quedando arriba de ella.

-¿Y este sera mi regalo?- pregunto el Uchiha viendo los ojos de la Haruno.

-Si...- y se lanzo al cuello del Uchiha pero besar sus labios- "Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun"- y volvio a besar sus labios.

**Fin...**

* * *

**Bueno... a los fanaticos del Sasusaku les dejo el fick "Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun" inventado por mi. Se que lo dejo un porco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero buenos comentarios.**

**Sayo!!**

y pasen a leer mis otros ficks!!


End file.
